


Rain Warp

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Saidicam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are pleasant ways to spend a rainy day.</p><p>Written by Saidicam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Warp

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgements: Thanks to Selek for the beta. Thanks to T'Sia and Yen for making me write the "rain story", and another big thanks to Yen for taking a mallet to my sentence structure.

Title: Rain Warp  
Author: Saidicam29  
Codes: Sa/Am  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: There are pleasant ways to spend a rainy day.  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures.  The ideas presented in this story are mine.  
  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Selek for the beta.  Thanks to T'Sia and Yen for making me write the "rain story", and another big thanks to Yen for taking a mallet to my sentence structure. <G>  
  
  
~~**~~  
  
 _Young women have a duty to flirt…_  
  
  
Amanda searched the crowd for Sarek, nodding politely to courteous acknowledgments from attendees passing by as she scanned the room. She finally spotted the ambassador across the room, in the midst of a huddle of diplomats in earnest discussion.  She waited, watching him in hopes he'd look up and catch her eye, but his gaze never wavered from whoever was speaking at the time.  With a sigh and a shrug Amanda gave up and headed out the embassy doors.  
  
She was two-thirds of the way down the walk when she heard his baritone voice calling her name.  She turned, waiting for him to catch up; a cold wind blew across the grounds.  Shivering slightly, Amanda turned the collar of her coat up, her hands fisting against her throat to keep it place against the chill.  She smiled politely when he caught up with her.  
  
"Is something amiss?" he asked, his eyes searching her face carefully.  
  
Amanda's eyes widened in surprise.  "No, nothing's amiss."  
  
"You did not stay long," he pointed out.  
  
Two hours seemed plenty long to Amanda.  Besides, it was after ten.  "I have an early class…"  
  
Sarek took a deep breath, clasping his hands loosely at his waist; he tilted his head as he watched her speculatively.  
  
Amanda avoided his reproving stare.  "I… would have said goodbye, but you were rather unavailable, at the time," she hedged.  
  
"Yes," Sarek said regrettably.  "That tends to happen."  
  
"I understand."  Amanda released her collar, tucking a strand of hair that had come loose behind her ear.  "I saw Soran on the way out, I told him."  
  
Sarek nodded, still watching her.  
  
"I had a good time," she offered.  
  
"Excellent," he murmured, "then you will come again?"  
  
Amanda didn't miss the eagerness in his eyes.  Smiling coyly, Amanda looked away as though considering.  "Perhaps," she said lightly.  
  
Sarek lifted an eyebrow, and waited until she looked back at him.  "I would prefer a less ambiguous answer," he said softly, moving closer to her.  
  
Amanda's smile turned into a grin.  "I haven't decided yet."  
  
"I see," Sarek said as he straightened to his full height, his voice becoming harder, more professional.  "And what do you require in order to reach a decision at this time?"  
  
Amanda laughed, despite her best efforts not to.  "Are you always so blunt in your negotiations, Mr. Ambassador?"  
  
Sarek's faced closed a little, becoming very solemn.  "When it is important."  
  
Amanda's smile faded, her breath caught.  "You really want to know what I want?" she asked softly.  When he nodded, she said, "I want… one afternoon, with you, alone; no presidents, no diplomats, no aides… and no documents.  We'll… have a picnic, in an empty field somewhere, and talk."  
  
Sarek considered her request, his eyes turning gentle.  "Agreed," he murmured.  
  
A movement beyond her range of focus caught her attention, and Amanda looked over Sarek's shoulder to see Soran coming down the walk towards them.  "I think you need to get back to your guests, Ambassador."  
  
Sarek glanced back, then with an apologetic look in Amanda's direction, and a promise to see her tomorrow, he headed back towards the embassy.  
  
~~**~~  
  
 _When the sky is clear, carry an umbrella…_  
  
  
The door to Amanda's cottage burst inwards, and a very wet school teacher rushed in to escape from an unexpected late April shower.  She spun around, frantically waving to her companion to get inside.  "Hurry!"  
  
Sarek rushed through the door, holding a small wicker basket over his head in a useless attempt to keep dry.  Amanda shut the door and quickly took the basket from him.  
  
"Oh… you're soaked!"  She rushed off to get towels, very worried he might become ill.  "I should have listened to the weather forecasts!" she said furiously.  She would never forgive herself if Sarek became sick from the cold rains.  
  
Sarek stood dripping wet in the center of Amanda's kitchen, helplessly lifting the edge of his soaked tunic, unsure whether to wring it out, or let it drip bit by bit.  He removed his shoes, placing them upside down beside Amanda's door to drain.  He was chilled to the bone, and momentarily his controls lapsed permitting a shiver to course up his spine and through his limbs.  
  
"Here," Amanda came back, her arms full.  She dumped everything into his arms.  "Dry yourself with the towels, and then put on the robe.  I bought it for my father for his birthday next week, but you can use it.  It should fit you."  
  
His hands full, Sarek stared at the robe on top of the towels.  He shook his head.  "This is a gift for your father--"  
  
"Now, none of that; you need to get out of those wet clothes, pronto."  
  
Resigned, wet, and freezing, Sarek complied reluctantly.  He set the towels and robe on the counter beside Amanda, and began peeling his wet clothes from his body.  First he removed his tunic, and then he slowly peeled his pants down his legs, pulling his feet out of the sloshy pile.  He grabbed a towel, and after scrubbing the dampness from his hair, he rubbed the fabric across his chest and down each leg.  He straightened, wrapping the very damp towel about his shoulders, and then he noticed Amanda was staring at him.  He froze, his brows rising slowly.  He wondered if there was a problem. "Amanda?"  
  
Startled, Amanda forced her eyes back up to his face with a furious blush on her own.  "I'm sorry," she said effusively.  
  
His brows settling down; he took a moment to consider the situation.   His eyes backtracked the path hers had taken from his face down to his…  He released a deep breath.  "Forgive me," he turned his back to her and quickly dried off, then reached for the robe behind him.  "I forget humans are modest regarding their bodies."  
  
"No," Amanda quickly reassured him.  "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have stared."  She smiled nervously.  "It doesn't bother me."  
  
Sarek slipped his arms into the robe, then looked at her over his shoulder with a dubious expression.  "Indeed?"  
  
"Really," Amanda insisted.  
  
Sarek pursed his lips thoughtfully.  "That is refreshing."  He turned back to face her, not bothering to close the robe over his front.  The way her eyes automatically traveled down and then to snapped back to his face didn't escape his attention.    He lifted a brow and moved towards her.  Her eyes widened with every step he took.  Standing in front of her, Sarek reached out and began unbuttoning her shirt.

 

She gulped, "what are you doing?"  
  
"You are wet as well," he explained, pulling the shirt off her shoulders and tossing it atop his pile of clothes.  He looked cursively at the elastic garment covering over her bosom.  He massaged his hands up and down her arms.  "And cold," he said, reaching for the clasp of her trousers next.  
  
Amanda grabbed his hands, stilling them.  "Maybe a hot shower would take away the chills?"  
  
"An excellent suggestion.  Come."  He tried to pull her after him by his hold on her trousers.  
  
"No!" Amanda exclaimed, then reigned in her panic.  "I mean, why don't you go ahead, and I'll take care of these wet clothes."  
  
"A waste of resources," said Sarek, still tugging at her to come along.  "It is also more efficient if we assist each other in getting warm."  When she still wouldn't budge, he tried a different tactic.  "Here, allow me to assist."  He began separating the seal that kept her trousers closed.  
  
"No!" Amanda cried out, frantically trying to slap his hands away, but he was undeterred.  "No, no, no, no…"  She grabbed his wrists, trying to pry them off her clothes.  Sarek stopped, but refused to vanquish his hold on her.  When Amanda glanced up at him, she finally noticed the tiny curve at the corners of Sarek mouth.   "Oh, you!"  She let out a sigh of relief and playfully punched at his chest.  
  
Sarek grabbed her hands, holding them down while he pulled her close to him. "Do not tell me untruths," he scolded gently.  
  
Amanda shook her head vigorously.  "I won't."  She laughed again.  Then she noticed how close he was, his face mere inches from hers.  His breath warmed her cheek; his expression turned serious, as did hers.  Amanda shuddered as his hands again began their travels up her arms to cup her shoulders.  Sarek moved closer, and Amanda instinctively moved towards him, her face tilting up.  They both paused, uncertain as their eyes locked.  Then, without ever breaking eye contact, they both leaned forward to touch lips.  
  
Sarek pulled slightly back, breathless.  Amanda closed her eyes and leaned further forward, waiting.  He didn't disappoint.  Sarek kissed her again, harder this time, more sure of himself.  He pulled her against him, her hands slipping inside the open robe to wrap tightly around his back.  Amanda slipped her tongue between his lips, deepening the kiss and eliciting a torturous moan from Sarek.  He pulled away, breaking the kiss, and rested his forehead against her.  His eyes were shut tight, his expression almost painful.  Amanda sprinkled kisses across his cheek and down his neck, nuzzling the edge of the robe away to nibble his collar bone.  
  
"Amanda," Sarek breathed.  
  
"Hmm…?" She stopped, nuzzling her face into his throat.  "It's okay," she reassured him.  "I want to… and I know you do."  She chewed her bottom lip to hide a smile over his evident state of arousal.  
  
Sarek sighed, pulling away enough to look her in the eyes.  He nodded.  "I do, but I want so much more.  I want everything," he warned her.  
  
Amanda almost coughed as the thudding of her heart took her breath away.  Elation swept through her.  "Me too," she whispered.  
  
Sarek's face lightened, and now it was he who released a pent-up breath. Then he smiled; nothing big, but a real smile.  A smile unlike anything she had ever seen on him before.  It didn't last long, a brief second, then his training took over and his face was impassive again, but it was a sight that she would never forget, not through all of time or space.  
  
~~**~~  
  
 _Oh, yes I remember it well._  
  
  
"Amanda," Sarek called to his wife, who was sitting on their bed, staring out the window of their embassy bedroom.  It was pouring out, and the rain beat heavily against the reinforced glass, causing a thunderous noise to fill the room.  "Amanda," he repeated louder, finally drawing her attention.  
  
Amanda took a deep breath, blinking rapidly as she was pulled from her daydream.  "Sorry, I didn't hear you."  
  
Sarek nodded.  "Forgive my tardiness; our meeting ran longer than expected." He gestured towards the window.  "It appears our picnic for today is cancelled."  
  
Amanda looked back at the rain, a tender smile gracing her lips.  
  
Sarek watched her curiously.  "What were you thinking about when I came in?"  
  
His curiosity increased ten-fold as a blush crawled over his wife's fine features – age had left its mark, a few wrinkles and mostly all grey hair, but her beauty was ageless.  "I was remembering another time when unexpected rains disrupted our picnic."  
  
An indistinct noise emitted from deep within his throat, then Sarek moved to sit on the bed beside his wife.  "Yes, and if memory serves," he turned his head to watch her profile, "we found… other activities to occupy our time the rest of that day."  He reached up to stroke his paired fingers across her cheek.  
  
Amanda squeezed his leg affectionately.  "Yes, and the rest of that night… and well into the next morning."  She chuckled fondly, relishing in the amusement mirrored in Sarek's glance.  
  
Sarek took a deep breath, his tone speculative.  "I am free the rest of this night… and all of tomorrow, I believe."  He raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Me too," she whispered, repeating those words from long ago.  
  
And then he smiled…  
  
  
Finis


End file.
